Oh Brother and Sister
by LucklessDreams
Summary: .The Captian-General appeared again, watching as Tunsude and Masumoto got drunk, Tenten and Soi Fon looked at cats, Renji and Gaara ate cookies, Kunkuro and Kenpachi fought, Hisagi and Shikamaru played Go…
1. Meet your new family

"I have lined you all up her" The Captain-General said to all folks who resided in the Soul Society. He passed a critical eye over all of them, "to allow you to meet your families" saying that papers appeared in the assemblies hands.

Now most of the Soul Society had no family, so they had no idea was he was talking about, so they looked down.

Renji's paper held a picture of a red-haired boy, who glared at the camera, dark rings around his eyes, and the kanji for Love above his left eye, he also had no eyebrows. The boy was surrounded by sand, as if it was being lifted by some unseen force.

Gaara, (brother to Temari, and Kunkuro) it read below the picture.

Renji shrugged and shook his head, he peeked over at his Captain…..

Byakuya stared down at the paper in his hand, a boy with long black hair, and pupiless white eyes stared back at him, he had scowl on like he hated the rest of the world.

Neji Hyuga, , (cousins with Hinata) it read.

Byakuya did not know what to do, he had an real sibling, not just adopted? He glanced over at his adopted sister…..

Rukia looked down at her own paper, a female with black-blue hair and white pupiless eyes, she held her hands clasped in front of her, as if she was scared of what people would say.

Hinata Hyuga, , (cousin to Neji) it read.

Rukia could not say what she was feeling, so she look over at her (former?) Captain…..

Ukitake stared down at the paper, an older man with white bushy hair and tattoos that went from his eyes down his checks, grinned out at him, winking as if he had found something great.

Jiyaya, it read.

He looked at stared, could he really be related to this strange person? He sneaked at look at his best friend…

Shunsui grinned as he looked down at his paper, it should a female with a half-smile peering at him, hands on her hips as if she was scolding someone. She had strange eyes, and long brown hair.

Kurenai (pregnant with Asuma's child) it read.

Shunsui shook his head, well someone had gotten to her first, then he shook his head harder as if trying to remove an bug, wait he should not be think those thoughts because she his SISTER!!! Besides he had his Vice-Captain, he turned and looked at her….

Nanao she also was looking at the paper in her hands, a youngish man looked out at her he was grinning, and had a scar across his nose, his hair done up in a ponytail.

Iruka, it read.

Nanao adjusted her glasses, and wondered how she could be related to this good-looking man, she sneaked a glance at the person beside her….

Soi Fon glared down at her paper, a boy with a weird bowl cut, gave her the thumbs up, she could have swore that if he was in front of her, she would have been blinded by his smile.

Rock Lee, it read

She huffed how could she be related to someone so funny-looking, she glanced at her Vice-Captain….

Ōmaeda looked down at his paper and stared, a "big boned" kid grinned at him, he had swirls tattooed on his check and long spiky brown hair, a bag of chips in his hands.

Choji, it read

"I m never gonna live this down" he groaned and looked over at the3 rd division Vice Captain…..

Kira looked sadly down at his paper, a young smiling girl, with her blonde hair covering one eye and pulled into a ponytail peered at him, her few clothes leaving nothing to the imagination.

Ino it read

Kira sighed as he glanced over the Captain of the 4th division…..

Unohana looked down at her paper, a smiling female peaked out, in her hands was a pig, her short black hair falling to her shoulders.

Shizune it read

Unohana shrugged she liked the idea of having a younger sister, she glanced over the 5th division Vice-Captain….

Hinamori looked down at her paper to see a smallish child look at her, he had spiky black hair and an grin that looked plastered to his face.

Konohamaru it read

Hinamori started at the boy, he likes my age she mused softly, she glanced over at the 7th division Captain….

Komamura looked down at the paper, fearing to see another canine head looking at him, he sighed in relief when all he saw was a blonde kid, with whisker-like marks grinning at him, his right hand held up in a peace sign. His left hand on his hip, he was also wearing an orange jumpsuit.

Naruto it read

Kommura rolled his eyes when he saw the orange, kid must be colorblind he thought, he then sneaked a look at the person next to him….

Hisagi stared down his hand on his chin, he looked at a boy with a spiky ponytail his head thrown back as if he was yawning, his hands in his pocket.

Shikamaru, it read

Hisagi glared, how could he be related to someone whom looked so lazy, he looked over at the short captain of the 10th division…..

Hitsugaya looked down at the paper, if his glare could have turned things to ice it would have happened then. A man reading a orange book, the title too small to make out, the man looked over the top of his book, his left eye showing, his right eye and the bottom half of his face covered in a mask, his spiky gray hair in an stylish untidy mess.

Kakashi, it read

Hitsugaya kept on looking, how could this strange man really be his brother, he sneaked a look at his Vice-Captain….

Matsumoto grinned down at her paper, an blonde woman winked at her from the picture, she had a bottle of Sake in one hand.

Tsunade, it read

"yes" thought Matstumoto "we shall get along very well", it helped that the blonde had huge assets too….she glanced over at the 11th division Captain…..

Kenpachi scowled at his paper, the kid looking out at him had face paint on and puppets, as well as a funny hat.

Kumkuro (brother to Temari and Gaara), it read

Kenpachi's scowl deepened, no brother of his was going to wear make-up and play with dolls, he glanced back at the small child on his back.

Yachiru looked down at her paper, an girl with pink hair and an huge forehead looked back out at her.

Sakura, it read

Yachiru shrugged, she was never gonna ride on that girls shoulders, only Kenny's, she look back at Baldy-chan

Ikkaku looked down at his paper, it showed an man with black hair, on goatee thing, and a cancer stick in his mother, one if his arms was out of the picture, as if it was around someone's neck, he was grinning as if nothing could get him down.

Asuma, it read.

Ikkaku stared, how was he related with someone with so much hair? He looked over at his best friend….

Yumichika wished he could gore his own eyes out, an man with an horrible bowl cut, and awful fashion sense looked out at him, in all his green glory.

Master Gai, it read.

Yumichika swung his head every which way and threw the paper down to rid him of that sight, his gaze fell upon the 12th division captain…..

Kurotsuchi looked down at his paper with curious eyes, an man with multiple earrings in his face looked out at him.

Pain, it read.

Kurotsuchi cocked his head to the side, what a strange name, and what a person to experiment on, with on glance he peered at his daughter….

Nemu looked down at her paper with no feeling, an boy with angry eyes, and an chicken-butt hair-do glared out at her.

Sasuke, it read.

Nemu just looked where everyone else was looking at the Captain General.

After an awkward silence, the Captain General finally spoke, "Now you are wondering why I gave these to you" as the silence continued, he spoke again "because you shall be training your "siblings" in the art of Soul Reapering". Then with a gesture the door opened and all the people from the paper stood there……

You could have heard an cricket chirp….

**ok that was a long one, so what do you think, should I go on? I know it was a lot of descriptions, but….. PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. First Impressions

Everyone tried talking all at once, then they all paused, then started talking again, it was utter chaos. Then all of a sudden the Capitan General put up his hand and all chatter ceased.

"Please go and meet your respective "siblings" please" he told the Soul Reapers.

It was silence, Soul Reapers stared at Ninjas, Ninjas stared at Soul Reapers.

The Captain General sighed, and then pointed at the person closest to him, which happened to be Matsumoto, "Introduce your self now!"

Matsumoto gulped but stepped forward, "Hello" she said cheerfully, "I m Matsumoto, and my sister is" she squinted down at the paper "Tsunade" She looked at the Ninjas.

"That would be me" Tsunade said as she stepped towards Matsumoto, shaking her head, she was followed by an old man with long bushy white hair, whom nearly jumped into the air upon seeing Matsumoto and her assets. Without missing a beat Tsunade, turned around hitting him on the head, dust flew around them.

When the dust cleared the old man was laying in a crater, made by his head, Tsunade mutter "Pervert" and went and stood by Matsumoto. They started a conversation right away.

"Whos that?" asked Matsumoto, pointing to the man who Tsunade just clobbered.

" Jiyaya" Tsunade said, as she pulled a bottle of Sake out of her pockets, Want some" she offered.

"You bet" Matsumoto said, "Second though" she raised her hands to make her voice louder, "anyone related to a "Jiyaya' better go help him" that finished she turned back towards the Sake.

All the Soul Reapers looked down at their paper to see who that was. Ukitake sighed when he saw that it was him. He walked over to the crater, where a kid where standing at the edge, in orange, laughing at Jiyaya.

Ukitake climbed down, hoping that he would not start coughing, and helped Jiyaya up, while saying who he was.

"Nice to meet you Ukitake" Jiyaya said, then he turned to the orange kid, "Thanks for the help" he said with sarcasm.

"No problem Pervy-sensei" he said.

Jiyaya face got red, " I told you to stop calling me that" then before he could say anymore, a shadow covered Naruto.

Nearly bending over backwards to see who it was Naruto found himself looking up in a upside down fox-face.

"Hey" Naruto said as he twisted his body around so that he was fully facing the person, Naruto squinted and looked down at his paper, "Your Kon-a-maru-a, I take it" he asked, grinning.

Komamura sighed at the mangling of his name, "Good enough" he said, and patted Naruto on the head.

Naruto looked at him, funny and opened his mouth. `here we go about my face` thought Komamura.

"Do you like Ramen?" asked Naruto grinning, "`Cause I love it" he stuck out his hand. "Names Naruto" he said pointing to himself with his free hand, "and I m gonna be the next Hokage" he said finishing with a peace sign.

After a pause, Komamura asked, "Whats a Hokage?"

Naruto's face dropped, "You don't know what a Hokage is?"

Komamura was saved by an whisper in his ear, "The Hokage is the leader of a Village, kinda like your Captain-General".

Komamura turned around to thank the person, and came face to face with a pink haired female, and a chibi version of her on her shoulders.

"Hey Sakura" said Naruto flashing a smile at her, he grabbed Komamura's shoulder bring him down to his level, "Meet my brother….Kon-A-Mra" he said mangling Komamura's name again. Komamura sighed and shurgged off Naruto's hand.

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you" she said putting out her hand to be shaken, she glanced from the fox-faced man to the smiling boy, and grinned "I can see the resemblance" she said.

"Well I don't" said her chibi, Yachiru, while she hit Sakura's head, and swung her legs. "I wanna go back to Ken-Chan" she pouted.

Sakura sighed, "see you around Naruto and.." she looked at Fox-Face questionly.

"Komamura" Komamura supplied and gave her a small smile.

Sakura wimked and gave him the thumbs up as she walked away, she looked up at the pink-haired girl that was one her head, "Where's Kenpachi?" she asked her, not seeing the tall scarred Captain right away.

"Over there" Yachiru pointed in a random direction, Sakura sighed and followed it. On her way she passed by her Squad Leader, she raised her hand in a wave.

Kakashi returned the wave that Sakura had given him, a slight smile on behind his mask. He looked down at what was his brother, whom was glaring up at him.

"Yo" Kaskashi said with a salute.

Hitsugaya glared.

Kakashi looked down at his book, so if the little one did not want to talk, he would go back to reading. He could feel the kid's glare like it was ice.

Kakashi sweatdroped, and put the book in front of his face, he glanced off to the side, seeing his friend fairing better.

Asuma puffed away on his cancer stick, as he was eyed by the bald fellow they claimed was his brother. After he finished the cigarette and put it out, and as he was reaching for his lighter, he asked "Wanna smoke" and he offered Ikkaku one.

Ikkaku blinked, "Nah" he said nad folded his arms, "smoking gives you bad lungs, and if you got bad lungs then you cant fight" Ikkaku said, to his surprise the Black haired man laughed.

"I know, but its like a good woman, once you get hooked its hard to get away" he winked as he lit the cigarette, he glanced Ikkaku up and down, "so a fighter, eh?" he said, putting the cigarette in his mouth, and testing it.

"Yeah" answered Ikkaku, then he narrowed his eyes "What of it"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me a few tips.." he pulled Ikkaku, aside, by not before checking over his girl friends way.

Kurenai grinned as she was eyes by the funniest dressed man she have ever seen, her hand went to her belly, even though she was not starting to show yet. "Hello" she said, "I m Kurenai".

"Oh my" the man said, " I forgot to introduce my myself" he bowed "I am Shunsui" he said, and grinned up at her.

Kurenai couldn't help but copy, a grin sliding across her face, she thought `me and him should get along just fine`, her gaze slid to her only student that had come along…..

Hinata stood there, her eyes on the ground, and her hands clasping and clasping each other.

"Hello, I m Rukia" she heard a voice say, and Hinata allowed her eyes a look, seeing a back haired girl looking at her.

"I m..m…m Hin..a..ta" inwardly Hinata cursed herself, "Hinata" she clarified after a few seconds, droping her eyes to her hands. She was almost jumped with she felt Rukia's hand take one of her own, she looked up and saw Rukia smile, Hinata nodded then saw her cousin..

Byakuya stared into a pair of white eyes that seemed to glared at him. `well` thought Byakuya `too can play at that game` and he stared back at Neji, beginning the longest game of "staring contest" ever……ok on to the next one….

"Hi, I m Tenten" said person said as she gave a little wave, she only got a strange look in return.

After a few minutes, "I m Soi Fon" said the ninja-like soul reaper, after a few more minutes she said. "do you like cats" and regretted when Tenten stared at her.

"Do I like cats" she repeated slowly, then her eyes got bright "You bet I do" she said, then grabbing Soi Fon's hands, Soi Fon tried not to jump back, "if you do too then we are going to get along so well" she said. As he began to drag Soi Fon away she glanced over at her Teammate….

Lee was grinning his trademark smile, "Hey, I m the sexy blue beast of Konha"…"also know as Rock Lee" he gave the Good-Gai thumbs up.

Yumichika did not whether to die of laughing or to run and hide, he decided on just turning away and chuckling to himself. Then he got an idea, and preparing himself for the fashion nightmare he turned back to Lee.

"How about I show you something" he said, and Lee ""Yoshed" and followed him, not know that Yumichika was planning on giving him a make-over. He glanced at the local-loudmouth as he went by….

"Hiya" Ino said to the depressed looking man in front of her, "names Ino". She cocked her head to the side as he just sighed.

Kira" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ino was about to say more when her favorite, black haired fool walked by, she squealed, Kira rolled his eyes, `great more fan-girls` he thought, then almost as a after thought, `why don't they like me?".

Sasuke was walking muttering something about revenge, Nemu followed behind, her "father" had said to get information on the kid, so with a clipboard she followed him…

Kurotsuchi could have jumped for joy, when he saw his "brother".

"names Kurotsuchi" he said as a way to introduce himself, and then, ""can I experiment on you".

Pain shrugged, "I m Pain" he said.

"Ok then" said Kurotsuchi after a while, "onto my lab then" taking Pain by the arm and leading him off, Pain followed he had nothing better to do…..

"Come man you gotta fight" shouted Kenpachi as he nearly took Kunkuro's head off. His sword stopped only by Kunkuro's Crow puppet, Kunkuro gulped.

"Come on man, there are better ways to fight" he said, "then with just a sword".

Kenpachi grinned at him, "Really? Then show me" and after Kunkuro he went again. Kunkuro knowing what was better for him ran….

Shikamaru yawned, Hisagi stood in fron of him his arms crossed, "Shikamaru, I presume "Hisagi said. Shikamaru nodded, `gosh, this guy is more like Renji then me` Hisagi thought.

"Do you like playing Go?" said Shikamaru the frist words that Hisagi had heard out of his mouth.

"Yeah…." answered Hisagi.

"Good `casue I m tired of beating everyone" said Shikamaru pulling a the game, out his back pocket, "Wanna play one now"

Hisagi nodded as he sat down reaching for his pieces so he could set them up. Skikamaru grinned at him….

"Do you like pranks" was the first thing Hinamori heard from Konohamaru.

"Yeah" she answered, "but only when they are on other people".

Konohamaru grinned at her, "we shall get along fine then" he guestured for her to come closer, "now we are gonna need water, a piece of string, paper and cheese" he told her in a whisper.

"Cheese?" she repeated.

Konohamaru looked back at her, "Yeah I m hungry" he said…

"So you are a Medic-Nin" said Unohana to her "sister".

"Yeah" Shizune replied, "the best behind Tusunde".

Unohana nodded her head thoughtfully, "Now tell me what you do when…." and they went off to talk.

"So I m a teacher" said Iruka as he tried to make conversation with Nanao.

She looked at him, "For little kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, all this young people here" he swept his arm across the room, "I taught" he said trying not to sound proud.

Nanao nodded her head thoughtfully….

"So I, Renji" said Renji to the red-haired kid in front of him.

"Gaara" was his answer, the kids eyes unerved Renji, he could tell that his childhood was not very much fun.

Then "Do you like cookies?" said Gaara, without emotion.

"um ahm yeah I like cookies"

The top of the Gourd popped open and sand appeared holding a plate of cookies. Gaara took one before offering them to Renji.

The Captian-General appeared again, watching as Tunsude and Masumoto got drunk, Tenten and Soi Fon looked at cats, Renji and Gaara ate cookies, Kumkuro and Kenpachi fought, Hisagi and Shikamaru played Go…everyone was doing something.

`A job well done` the Captian-General thought to himself.


	3. meanwhile

The Captain-General leaned back in his chair once he got to his office, yes his plan was working so far anyway. What Yamamoto did'nt know that during the Konha war, a few other people had died and they ended up somewhere else…

Aizen looked over all the Espada that called together they all looked either grumpy or nothing at all.

"Now you are probably wondering why I called you all together?" he said as Gin and Tousen passed the 6 (I m only doing up to number 6) Espada pieces of paper.

"Look down and meet your new Fraccion" said Aizen, as he watched the look of surprise pass over the espada, well at least over the ones that showed emotion.

Grimmjow grabbed the piece that he was passed and looked down, Itachi Uchina it read, and a man with long black hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail looked back at him. Grimmjow looked down into the seemly lifeless eyes and grinned, maybe this guy would be fun to fight. He then noticed the Black Paint on the fingernails of the hand that Itachi was holding up, Grimmjow sneered, `he ll have to get out of that habit first` he thought…..

Meanwhile the number 2 espada Barrgan looked down at his paper, Hidan it read, and a man wearing half his shirt looked back out at him, and a sneer on his face, holding what looked like to be a scythe. Barrgan looked down upon the paper as if he could burn it with his eyes…..

Nnoitra glared down at his paper, with as much liking as Barrgan looked down at his, Deidra his paper read. A guy, it was a guy was'nt it? Wore his long hair up in a pony-tail, and had his hands up, with mouths on his palms! Nnoitra looked again, yep his new Fraccion had mouths on his hands. Then Nnoitra grinned as he thought how he could torture his new Fraccion…

Harribel looked down at her paper, Tobi it read. A person with a orange swrly mask looked out at her, his right hand held up in a peace sign. Harribel just looked at the person, then she smiled under her coat, finally she got a male Faccion, she couldn't wait to see how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun reacted to this…..

Ulquiorra his emotionless face lookse down at his paper, which read Kisame, his eye almost twitched as he saw that his Fraccion had skin as blue as Grimmjow's hair, and sharp teeth, as well as a huge sword. Ulquiorra almost sighed….

Stark was fast asleep when Gin passed him his paper, Lillyette just rolled her eyes and grabbed it looking down, she saw the strangest thing she ever saw, and that was saying much, Zetsu it read, and a half green, half black man looked out at her, half of him was smiling, the other half was frowning. It looked like he had a plant on his body too…

Azien smiled at his Espada, "now say hello" he said, and he flicked his hand, and Gin and Tousen opened up the doors…

**Sorry it took so long to update, and this chapter is no good…as soon as I get into the writing mood I ll write a better one.**


End file.
